Tell Me I'm Wrong, Darling ch1
by raining-pandas
Summary: Not wanting to see any more, he turned and headed home...No, not home. He didn't want to go home. Not yet, at least. He just wanted to be...not here.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tell Me I'm Wrong, Darling ch.1  
Rating: T  
Pairing: AMUTO 3  
Warning: Uh...slight perverted-ness in my little section after it says "Ch.1 END to be continued" xD Also keep in mind this is only my second fanfic ever D: ...and the other one I never finished xD

He was thinking of her for the 583rd time that day. He'd counted. Ever since that day they'd first met, she was always on his mind. She had been running. From what, he didn't know. All of a sudden, she fell into the hole where he'd been napping and landed right on top of him. Thinking of it always made him chuckle. That was the first time he'd seen those beautiful, golden eyes.

"Amu..." he whispered. It had been over a week since he had last laid eyes on her. Already he missed her terribly.

His thoughts were interuppted by the ringing of the phone. Ikuto stared at it for a few seconds longer before deciding to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Ikuto-san?"

"Ah, Akane-chan. What's wrong?" Akane was his only friend at school. He was always cold to others who tried to get close to him, so eventually everyone just gave up trying. Akane had been different though. At first whenever she would try to talk to him, he would give her the cold shoulder like he gave everyone else. But every morning, dispite his distant attitude, she would always greet him with a cheery 'Good morning, Tsukiyomi-san.' Eventually he couldn't help but become friends with her.

"Ikuto-san, um..."

Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? Wait...why was his heart beating so fast?!

"I just saw Hinamori-chan..."

"Really?! Where? Where is she?"

"She's at the amusement park...with her boyfriend." She whispered the last part. She knew how much he loved Amu. Every time he spoke about her, he had this certain twinkle in his eye and his aura changed completely. Almost the entire girl population in their school had confessed to him, but Ikuto never seemed very interested in any of them. Then all of a sudden, this girl came into his life and it was like he was a completely different person. It stumped Akane as to why he would choose a girl with only slightly above average looks, really short, not to mention nearly 5 years younger that him over all the other girls in school. But as long as he was finally happy, then she was too.

"Wait...what do you mean...'boyfriend'? She can't have a boyfriend right? I mean she is super cute and all but...boyfriend?! But I-...and I thought she might-...but-...boyfriend?! How-" he was cut off by Akane.

"IKUTO-SAN! I'm sorry, that's all I saw...Please, don't do anything rash! I just thought," her voice quieted to a whisper again. This was hard for her, too. She knew he wouldn't take the news well. "I just thought you should know..." There was no reply. "...Ikuto-san?" She looked at the phone. On the display screen in all caps it read 'CALL ENDED'. Wait a second...he'd hung up on her!! Ugh!! Here she was being SO worried about him and he just...HANGS UP ON HER?! "Ikuto-san, baka!"  


Ikuto ran as fast as he could to the amusement park. It couldn't be true! Not her...not after what they'd been through together. Sure he'd always been teasing her but that was his way of showing affection. He had thought she liked him too.

Finally he'd reached the park. Where was she? His eyes scanned the rides, eventually catching sight of her. She was standing in line for the ferris wheel. At first he thought she was alone. Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief but stopped when he saw an arm go around her waist and a blush came to her cheeks. His eyes flickered to the boy standing next to her.

Tadase.

Just the name drew up flames within him. It was even worse now that...that...this had happened. But worst of all was that it had been true. She had a boyfriend...and it wasn't him.

Not wanting to see any more, he turned and headed home...No, not home. He didn't want to go home. Not yet, at least. He just wanted to be...not here.

Ch.1 END to be continued

Oooooooh what will Ikuto do now? Fufufufufu w

Ikuto: O GET HER! SHE KNOWS!!

Panda-chan: .;; um, uh, ummmmmmmmmmmmm A DISTRACTION!! runs

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Panda-chan: Yea...unfortunately for you 3;;

Ikuto: Eh? Why?

Panda-chan: ...2 words...amuto...rape D

Ikuto: Awwwwwww, why can't Peach-Pit let me do dirty things to Amu D':

Amu: HENTAI!! /

Panda-chan: Anyway --;; sorry this is a short post D: I'll try to make a longer chapter next time, I swear! Special thanks to FallenMidnightStars (from deviantart) as well for helping me think of a plot xD


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto looked up at the sky and sighed. He'd been walking for hours now. He wasn't sure where he was or where he'd been, but it didn't really matter. Any place was fine as long as it wasn't back at the amusement park. Seeing the girl he loved with another guy was just too much for him.

Jumping up onto the roof of a building, he finally decided to go home.

3 days later. Amu's POV

I looked up at my ceiling, blankly. It was such a dull ceiling really. Although I suppose most ceilings probably are. I turned my head towards the balcony. Surely the balcony had to be a little bit more interesting. "...I wonder what Ikuto's doing." I said to no one in particular. Wait, why was I thinking of Ikuto all of a sudden? I mean sure, I haven't seen him in over a week but he's the enemy! Why should I care about what he's doing.

'Besides,' I thought, 'I already have Tadase-kun.' Argh! There I go again! It almost sounds like I...like him or something...Although, he _is_ pretty cute-- WAIT!! No, no, no, no! I did _not_ just think that! Deleting it from my memory.

"Ne, Amu-chan, why are you so red all of a sudden?" asked Ran.

I don't think I could have gotten much redder then. "Sh-shut up!! Who says I'm thinking of Ikuto?!"

All three of my charas snickered then. "No one said you were thinking of Ikuto, Amu-chan," grinned Miki.

Crap. "I-I knew that! I mean it's not like I actually _was_ thinking of him anyway."

"So were you thinking about that one time when he came over to give you some snacks and bit your ear, desu?" asked Suu.

"Oh! Oh!" Ran cried enthusiastically, "Or that time when you were trying to get Suu's egg back and he fell on top of you?"

"_Or_, maybe that time when _you_ fell on top of _him_ and you two shared an inderect kiss?!" Miki said playfully.

"ARGH!! Just shut up!" I stormed out of my room with my face burning.

"Where are you going, desu?"

"FOR A WALK!!" I shouted, slamming the front door behind me. Maybe some fresh air would get rid of this stupid blush. Now where to go. The park, perhaps?

a little bit later at the park. Ikuto's POV

I decided to walk down to the park for a bit, just to get out of the house. Ever since what happened three days ago at the amusement park, I haven't been able to stay still. Thankfully, I haven't seen Amu at all since then. I'm not really sure if I'd be able to take it...especially if she's with _him_ at the same time.

I was walking along the path when my thoughts were enterupted by someone calling my name. 

Turning, I saw just who I didn't want to see, but at the same time, the one I longed for.

It was Amu. She was walking towards me, slightly waving. What was with her face, though? Did something happen? It was completely red! I don't think I've seen her blush this badly since that time she'd caught me playing my violin and I'd tried putting the Dumpty Key together with her lock. I almost chuckled but stopped when I remembered that she was with Tadase now.

Crap! I have to get away from her! I don't know if I'll be able to withstand seeing her right now, knowing she's happy with the Kiddy King and not me. She was getting closer. I have to get away, now!

My face twisted in agony as I turned from her and leapt up into the trees, making my way towards home as quickly as I could. I turned my head around against my will to look at Amu's vanishing figure.

She looked hurt. She looked bewildered and almost...concerned? No, definitly not. Why would Amu be concerned about _me_. I'm just some enemy cat-boy that's only after her lock and the Embryo. She doesn't care about me at all. Then again, why had she called my name in the first place?...Nevermind, it doesn't really matter right now. I just wanted to go to sleep. I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Amu's POV

"Ikuto!" I shouted. I wonder what he's doing here. I started walking towards him. Seeing Ikuto made me remember the conversation I'd just had with my charas. My blush returned full-throttle. Damn. He was totally going to notice and probably tease me about it like always. Dispite that fact, I kept moving forward.

He'd noticed me now and already it looked like he was laughing at me! Ugh, _why_ did it have to be _today_ that I saw him and not...any other day that my charas hadn't said something embarrasing about me and him!! They were so going to pay for this when I got back.

I was about 20 feet away from him when his face suddenly twisted into one of the most painful expressions I've ever seen. Cat ears and a tail appeared on him and all of a sudden he'd dissappeared into the trees.

What was that all about? Why had he looked so sad? I hope nothing bad happened to him. Why I cared, I couldn't quite figure out, but right now, it didn't matter. I wanted him to be happy. Maybe I'd visit him later...

Ch.2 END to be continued

Ikuto: So, Amu. wraps arms around her Why were you blushing? Were you thinking about how sexy I am ;3

Amu: I-I...NO!! Who would?? /

Ikuto: bites ear :3

Amu: KYAAAAAAAAAA!! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAIIIIIIII!!

Ikuto: heehee...fun w

Panda-chan: Hope you guys enjoyed Ch.2 :D Like I said, I made it longer this time So please tell me what you think! I'll update soon, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Nade/Nagihiko is going to remain a girl in this fic.

Ikuto's apartment. Ikuto's POV

It had been a few hours since the incident in the park but I was still thinking about it. That look on her face when I had left her standing there...what had it meant?

Just then I heard a knock on my door. It was probably just my mother again, so I chose to ignore it.

"Ikuto? Ikuto, open up, it's me."

That definitly wasn't my mother's voice. I didn't want to open up the door but my body said otherwise. I'd made it to the door in record time and there standing in front of me was that beautiful little pink haired girl, Amu.

I quickly got myself together and reminded myself of her boyfriend. "What do you want?" I asked, surprised at how cold and angry it sounded.

"U-um." Internally, I cursed myself for frightening her. "Well...you suddenly left in the park so, um, I was...um, just wondering if you were okay?"

I just stood there stunned for a minute. Me? She was actually worried about _me?!_ Why?! God, I just wanted her to be mine. I resisted the urge to drag her inside, lock the door, and never let her return to _him_, and be mine forever.

"Um, can I come in?"

That's when I remembered why I'd run away from her in the first place. "No! Just leave me alone, Amu." Her name tasted so sweet on my lips, but I couldn't go back now. "You don't care about me. You never understood how much I-...Just go back to your boyfriend!" I slammed the door, regretting everything I'd just said. Damn that Tadase.

I heard her stand there for another minute and then her footsteps retreated down the hall. I slumped down on the floor and for the first time in a very long time, I cried. "I'm sorry, Amu...I love you..." Little did I know that another pair of ears had been listening the whole time.

Amu's bedroom. Amu's POV

I cried into my pillow while my charas floated above me trying to comfort me.

"Amu-chan, it'll be ok!" Ran cried waving her pom-poms optimistically.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate to cheer you up, desu."

I ignored both of them and continued crying. Why had he been so...so...angry at me? What had I done? I was just trying to help! And why had it hurt so much when he said I didn't care about him? What was he going to say when he said, "You never understand how much I-"...How much he whats?! I'm so confused...

The next day all the guardian's are walking home together. Amu's POV

Everyone was talking but I wasn't listening. I was still upset about yesterday.

"...u-chan? Amu-chan??" Nadeshiko waved a hand in front of my face.

"Ah, sorry! What were we talking about?" I said giving her a fake smile.

"Is something wrong, Amu-chan? You seem a little...depressed today."

"No, no! Really, I'm fine!" I said waving my hands in front of me. I tried to give another smile but it came out strange.

"You weren't with that cat-thief again, were you Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

I cringed at the mention of Ikuto. He must have taken that as a yes.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with him. He's a horrible person who just wants his hands on the Embryo!"

"And what are _you_ then?!" Why was I defending Ikuto? And more than that, why was I fighting with Tadase?! "If I remember correctly, all _you_ want is the Embryo as well so you can take over the world!! Ikuto's not like that! I don't know what he's going through, but I don't think he's an evil person! I think all he wants is to be free!!"

Then it all clicked. I loved him. I loved Ikuto. It hurt when he said I didn't care because I _do_ care! I care about him so much. And maybe what he'd been trying to say was that...maybe, he cared about me too. It all fit so perfectly! He'd avoided me because he'd seen me and Tadase together and I had hurt him badly. Oh god, what have I done? Why didn't I realize earlier!? I don't love Tadase-kun...I love Ikuto!

"Cat-theif!!"

I heard Tadase yell and turned my head in the direction everyone was now looking. There standing on the sidewalk, not 20 feet away, he stood.

Ikuto!

I was determined. This time I wasn't going to lose him. This time I was going to say I was sorry. This time...I was going to tell him that I love him!

Ch.3 END to be continued

Ikuto: reads Awwwwww, Panda-chan, why didn't you let me steal Amu D: That would've been so fun! We could've done something...interesting ;3

Amu: O/O I-I-Ikuto!! Stop saying such weird things, you pervert!!

Ikuto: Aww, don't worry, Amu. Our babies would be super sexy ;3

Amu: B-BABIES!! faints

Ikuto: o.o;; well...that was interesting xD

Panda-chan: is daydreaming about amuto babies 8)

Ikuto: Panda-chan?

Panda-chan: 8)

Ikuto: Panda-chan, you have to talk to your readers...

Panda-chan: 8)

Ikuto: It looks like I'm alone ..;; Well I suppose I'll give you Panda's message. She says it was sort of hard making this chapter because in her original story outline, Amu didn't go to Ikuto's apartment so she had to do some tweaking in order to make it fit and get back on track. Anyway, she hopes you enjoyed and please give your opinion!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is the last chapter!

Amu's POV

"Ikuto!!" I yelled. He stopped and turned when he heard my voice. His face looked frightened, like he wanted to run away but his body wouldn't move. 'Oh, Ikuto, I'm so sorry for doing this to you.' I thought as I ran towards him.

Finally reaching him, I flung my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Ikuto, I have to tell you something!" My eyes sparkled as they looked into his mesmorizing blue ones. Some of the fear had left them, but it had only been replaced with a worried curiosity. I took a deep breath. After all, I wasn't sure if his reaction was going to be the one I wanted. "Ikuto, I-"

I was cut off by a harsh tug on my arm and a pair of lips crashing against mine. But they didn't belong to Ikuto.

Once they'd stopped kissing me, I glared angrily at who it was. Just as I'd expected, it was Tadase-kun. He wrapped his arms around me, stopping me from getting away.

"Tadase-kun, let-" Again I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

"She wanted to tell you that she's my girlfriend now, you thieving cat! So leave her alone and don't you dare ever talk to her again!!" He said and turned my head to forcfully kiss me again.

"...Alright..." Ikuto whispered, and slowly walked away.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to escape Tadase's grasp, but I couldn't. I wanted to fight back, but that last word had drained everything from me, and I couldn't.

"Never go near that cat again." Tadase whispered darkly into my ear before letting go of me and walking towards the rest of the stunned guardian's. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. Let's go." They all walked away, and my legs collapsed.

I layed there on the ground letting myself cry. 'What had happened?' I thought. 'Why? Why had Tadase done that?' I thought back to his normal angel like expression and then his bitter kiss and his harsh voice in my ear. It just didn't fit. 'And now because of him...I'll never be able to tell Ikuto that I'm sorry and how much I love him.' I continued to let myself cry on the abandoned street for a few more minutes and then picked myself up and walked vacantly back home.

Tadase's POV

Even I had surprised myself by how harsh I'd acted, but I didn't regret it. Now that I finally had her, I wasn't about to let Ikuto steal my Amu. I'd seen her walking up to Ikuto that day in the park and decided to do some spying. I followed her as she arrived at his apartment and hid around the corner listening.

I was about to leave after she had walked away until I heard Ikuto whisper something. I inched closer to the door and heard him say, 'I love you, Amu.' Inside, I burned with rage.

'How dare he think that way about _my_ Amu?!' But since she was sure to be angry at him and she had me, I hadn't been too worried. I decided to let it go for then and left.

But then today, she'd looked upset so I decided, just to be safe, I'd tell her not to get involved with that cat. When she started defending him, I _knew_ it definitly wasn't looking good.

Then I saw something click in her eyes and then he showed up, making the situation even worse.

I was surprised when she suddenly hugged him in front of me. All of a sudden, I knew what that click had meant and I rushed in to prevent her from choosing him over me. It was completely out of my character but I wasn't going to lose her like that. I'd succeeded and now she was mine.

One week later. Amu's POV

Another guardian's meeting, but I'd rather be anywhere but here right now. In the week that had passed by, I'd stayed out late every night searching for Ikuto. I'd never been able to find him and I was starting to lose hope, not only in the search, but in everything. My parents had scolded me for being out so late every night, but even when they prevented me from searching, there was no way I could fall asleep and I just stayed up all night looking out at the balcony praying that he would come...He never did.

While I was stuck at school or at home, I wandered around with empty eyes, not really paying attention to anything around me. The only thing that mattered now was that I loved Ikuto and I was never going to see him again. I hadn't talked to Tadase, or any of the other guardian's since then and I barely talked to my parents or Ami.

Suddenly, I remembered who was to blame for all this and for the first time in a while, I spoke.

"Tadase-kun..."

"Hn? Hinamori-san? Did you say something?"

"Tadase-kun...TADASE-KUN!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO SELFISH!! If...if..." My voice quieted to a whisper as I felt the knot in my throat tightening. "I'm sorry, Tadase-kun, I can't date you anymore. I...I LOVE IKUTO!!" I shouted and ran out of the Royal Garden, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't pay attention to where I was running, I just ran.

I lifted up my arm to my eyes to try and wipe away the tears. Somehow this felt somewhat familiar, but I ignored the feeling and kept running. 'If I had a hole to crawl into...' I thought. Right as I finished thinking that, I felt the ground disappear beneath me and I fell into a deep hole.

"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!" I yelled. But something was wrong. Hitting the ground didn't hurt as much as it was supposed to. What the? What kind of ground is this?

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if I could breathe, Amu."

Oh great, now the ground's talking to me! I must have hit my head or something.

"Did you hear me, Amu, I said get off!"

Heh, that's funny. The ground sort of sounds like-...oh. _Oh!_ "Ikuto! W-what are you doing here?"

"Um, more like, why did you randomly fall on top of me yelling really loudly in my ear? And, plus, I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Um, well I was just, um..."

"And your eyes are all red. Where you crying or something?" His face turned from saddness to concern. Well at least that's a start. Oh yeah! I almost forgot!

I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug and I wasn't about to let go. "Ikuto, I'm so sorry!" I whispered in his ear.

"...Hey...Amu...what're you..."

I kept whispering that I was sorry. I was so relieved to have finally found him that my tears started all over again. His arms hesitently wrapped around me, trying to comfort me.

"Ikuto, I have to tell you something." I said once I'd calmed down a little.

"What? You're dating Tadase _and_ some other guy now?" He asked jokingly.

I pulled away to look at him. "NO! The last time, with Tadase-kun...that wasn't what I'd wanted to say! I'm not dating Tadase-kun anymore. I broke up with him because...because I wanted to say that I love you!!"

His eyes widened and he just layed there stunned. "A-Amu...you...you really _love_ me?" he whispered.

I nodded. "I mean, that is, if you're ok with it. Not that I'm asking you to be. I mean, I know I don't really deserve it after what I did to you! I made you so upset. I-"

I was cut off again by a pair of lips. But this time it was much better because they were the lips of the one I love. I kissed him back and he made it deeper, more passionate. So this is what it felt like to be kissed..._properly_ kissed I should say. It felt good.

We eventually hesitantly broke the kiss. "I love you too, Amu," he said. Hearing those words made face explode into the biggest, happiest smile I've ever made. "And, Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are suffocating me..."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I leaped off of him only to be pulled back.

"I didn't say stop!" he said smirking.

I blushed. "B-baka!"

Tell Me I'm Wrong, Darling END

Panda-chan: Oh god, my eyes are KILLING me I can't see a thing, I hope you guys are happy!!

Ikuto: Panda-chan, look!! A free amuto doll!!

Panda-chan: WHAT?! WHERE!! I CAN'T SEEEEEEE!! T.T

Amu: Ikuto, that's mean! Don't take advantage of Panda-chan's sudden blindness!

Ikuto: Don't worry about it she'll be fine! Anything else you'd like to say?

Amu: No, why?

Ikuto: What's that, Amu? You say you finally want to make babies with me? Well, why didn't you say so earlier?! picks up Amu and takes her off toward the bedroom

Amu: WHAT?? NO! I didn't say that!! Put me down!! PANDA-CHAN!! PANDA-CHAN, SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!

Panda-chan: I'm sorry, Amu-chan, I can't hear you!

Amu: I THOUGHT YOU WERE BLIND!!

Panda-chan: Uhhhhhhhhh...SO ANYWAY There will probably be a sequel to this eventually but I keep procrastinating so don't expect it too soon xD I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought :3


End file.
